Summer! Sea! Sex!
by vanilla.barcode
Summary: What Yoruichi and Soi fon really got up to when they went 'fishing' in episode 228 ‘Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!’ One-shot.


Title: Summer! Sea! Sex!

Rating: M

Pairing: Yoruichi&Soi fon

Summary: What Yoruichi and Soi fon really got up to when they went _fishing_ in episode 228 'Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!' One-shot.

Uhh…so, I haven't updated Streetwise for a very very long time but don't worry I am working on it. Honest. I'm just having a hard time writing it up, I have no idea where it is going. But I'm going to try. Hopefully, I repeat-hopefully, the next chapter will be up within the next 2 weeks.

But, in the meantime, I've written this short one-shot when I re-watched Episode 228 for obvious reasons :) aka Yoruichi in a bikini.

Happy Reading.

`Normal POV_

Yoruichi stood with a hand on her hip, the other at her side, fingers reaching the very tip of the tribal sun inked on her dark skin. She readjusted the bright orange strap on her left shoulder and shifted her foot in the sand. Soi fon was standing beside her at arms length-like always, wearing the pink one piece she had chosen.

Her lips curled at the memory of the horrified expression the captain had tried to hide when she saw the apparently offending swimsuit. It was quite amusing, she thought as she let out a quiet chuckle.

The goddess then flicked some stray violet strands of hair over her shoulder and eyed the green cloth tied at Soi's waist. Her cocoa fingers were itching to snatch the piece of obstruction away and throw it into the ocean behind her. She could almost imagine the look of profuse embarrassment on the younger woman's face, possibly followed by a full-body blush.

Those thoughts lead to something far more intense and Yoruichi wore a somewhat drunken smile, licking her lips unconsciously. Soi fon, on the other hand, read the predatory gaze on her lover's face perfectly. She risked a quick glance at the taller woman and found smoldering golden orbs staring into her own smoky grey eyes.

"…Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bee?" her voice was husky.

"I-I'm not thinking anything" was the half-hearted reply as she turned her head.

"Well how about I tell you what I'm thinking then?" Yoruichi offered instead.

"No-"

"But I'll tell you anyway" the dark skinned woman cut her off, moving to stand behind Soi.

"…I was thinking I wanted to take this off" Yoruichi tugged at the green fabric when pale fingers gripped the material tightly in response.

A grin worked its way to the former captain's lips, eyes shining with mischief.

"Then I wanted to _tear_ this off your body" nails raked down Soi fon's milky back, pulling at her pink swimsuit.

The petite woman's reaction then was to stamp on the foot behind her own but her girlfriend side-stepped with ease.

Steel grey eyes darted from person to person as her cheeks reddened, having Yoruichi so close to her and touching her like that. God, did that woman have any idea what those words were doing to her?

The captain of 2nd squad inhaled deeply through the nose when she felt lips brush the shell of her ear deliberately.

"Then, I was thinking I'd pull you down onto the sand and kiss your neck" Yoruichi whispered,

"Kiss your shoulders…" she leaned closer, mouth hovering above said body part.

Soi fon's ears burned red.

She attempted to take a wonky step forward in order to put some distance between Yoruichi's ample chest and her back. And just when she thought she was a little bit closer to safety, cocoa hands rested firmly on her waist, effectively trapping her.

"…I hope you're at least a little prepared bee…" the beautiful woman whispered,

"Y-Yoruichi-sama" she tried pleading her lover to let go as Rukia and Ichigo began a squabble right beside them which she really didn't care about.

There were bigger things to worry about.

Like the fact that Yoruichi's hormones were sky-rocketing and those hands were already sneaking into her swimsuit from the _back_.

It was _really_ distracting.

"Cause I'm gonna make you scream…"

After that particular sentence, all the blood in Soi fon rushed south and the heat was steadily building from that place between her legs.

"Glad to know I still have that affect" the taller of the two murmured as she noted her lover biting her lower lip to refrain from letting out any noises.

However, the sudden spike in reiatsu from Soi had Nanao turn her head in the direction of the two. The Goddess of Flash simply beamed at the lieutenant and took Soi's hand in her own, already prepared to take leave.

"We're gonna go…" she trailed off quietly as her brilliant gold eyes searched the deep blue ocean,

"…Fishing" the captain of 2nd squad filled in.

Yoruichi looked down at her girlfriend, grinning, before looking back to Nanao.

"Right, fishing" she repeated, nodding.

"But Soi-fan taicho, Yoruichi-san, we've-"

"No time, gotta run!"

The two were gone before the 8th squad member could get another word in and she could've swore she saw Yoruichi literally dragging Soi fon away with shunpo.

"…Fishing with no gear?" she muttered.

Nobody else seemed to notice that the two were gone.

"Yoruichi-sama, we should head back…" Soi suggested quietly as she continued tracing the tribal ink on her lover with a pale finger.

"Not when you're touching me like that, bee" the other woman replied coyly, stretching her body and then hooking a leg across the captain's naked waist. She drew closer and pressed her lips down to a pert breast, tongue snaking across the milky skin offered.

"Ah…"

Soi gripped those lean shoulders and tilted her head back, chin facing the sky as her mouth opened. The sand scratching at her back was highly uncomfortable but those lips made her forget everything around her every time. Yoruichi smirked as she continued her assault down Soi's tense stomach, hand moving lower.

"Again, Yoruichi-sama?" was the breathless question.

And those unique grey eyes closed when a delicate finger pressed down on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Always when you're naked Soi, you should know that by now" Yoruichi answered, cool breath against warm skin.

Yet when the goddess moved up to kiss the petite captain, they were interrupted by several rather shrill screams. Yoruichi groaned and then collapsed atop her girlfriend with a roll of her brilliant gold eyes.

Soi fon, on the other hand, automatically reached for suzumebachi that lay beside their scattered swimsuits. Yet Yoruichi remained unmoving atop her petite body, instead, opting to nuzzle her neck almost tenderly.

"Yoruichi-sama…" she called, looking down at the unbound and slightly wild purple hair she had her fingers threaded in moments ago.

"Bee, can't we just have sex?" the woman murmured against her throat, teeth lightly biting.

Soi blushed like she did every other time she heard the word 'sex' and pushed herself up onto her elbows with the goddess' weight on her. She bit her lip, contemplating the idea because yes, it was always very appealing with a naked Yoruichi on her.

But the sensible part of her refused to give in; however all thoughts of fulfilling her duties as a captain flew out the window when Yoruichi conveniently grinded against her center. The younger of the two gasped, clearly not expecting the action yet found her arms snaking around her lover's chocolate waist to pull her in closer.

"5 minutes" Yoruichi told her, lips crashing against her own.

Soi fon didn't bother fighting and fell back onto the sand, bringing Yoruichi with her.

The captain of 2nd squad slipped into her pink one piece with a scowl in place because damnit Yoruichi definitely took more then 5 minutes. She snatched the green cloth from her lover's hand as said woman chuckled at her behaviour.

"Soi-bee, don't be so angry, you just had two orgasms" the cocoa woman commented with a smirk.

Soi fon spun around and attempted to defend herself only to see Yoruichi bent at just the right angle, pulling on her orange bikini bottoms that had Soi fon staring with her mouth slightly open, eyes unblinking. She looked away the moment Yoruichi tried for eye contact.

So bashful for someone who was moaning for more not even 5 minutes previous.

"We should really go and help…" the shorter of the two commented, loosing whatever halfhearted anger that had been bubbling inside of her.

Her cheeks, however, were still red.

The pretty woman's smirk never faltered as she then tied up her bikini top slowly, eyes glued to her girlfriend's backside.

"I really really like your ass Soi"

"…Yoruichi-sama!"

And before she knew it, two familiar hands squeezed at her backside, making her jump in the air.

Soi almost rolled her eyes. Almost.

Though her lips twitched into a small smile.

Really short, I know. It was just floating around in my head and I finally got around to typing it up. Didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted but I needed to give you guys something. Please review, whether you like the story or want to yell at me for not updating Streetwise.

Cheers.


End file.
